


As You Like It

by GillespieGirl



Category: Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillespieGirl/pseuds/GillespieGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of '80's bands gather themselves together, for one last great show of all of the biggest '80 bands. But some of the members will find something more, that good time on stage. Will this be for the better, or for the worst, only the time could tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE HERE. I DO NOT MEAN ANY HARM, OR MAKE A PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS. I'M DOING THIS ONLY FOR MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT. SOMETIMES I DREAM I OWN SOME OF THE STUFF I WRITE ABOUT, BUT THEN I WAKE UP AND I KNOW IS ONLY THE EVIL VOICE OF THE MASTER WISPERING INSIDE MY BRAIN. I SHOUT TAKE RID OF IT.
> 
> Notes: To tell you the truth, I don't really know where this came from, but is something, I don't really write much, so be patient with me. I'm usually one for sci-fi. Oh and there are some random pairings that you might think ridiculous, but get into account, that even I don't know why I did this.

Here he was in front of the big locked gate of the rehearsal garage. It looked dark and quiet, like it was in the morning when they left. So he was alone, and early. Searching around in his pockets for the keys, he wondered why Tommy had called him to come so early. Of course, he was excited about the biggest show of “The battle of the greatest rock bands from the ‘80’s” but he knew his ex lover very well, and sensed that by him calling him here so early and before the others, that Tommy might have something upon his mind.

He finally found the keys, and nervously unlocked the door, pushing it up. No one had been here. Inside it was dark and cold. Looking around for the light switch he saw a tiny light up behind the glass of the sound-engineer’s pult. Smiling, he made his way through the dark, to the stairway.

“Mind the cables Gilby!” he heard Tommy’s voice coming from above. “I apologise for the darkness, but I feel better able to think when it’s dark.” The dark haired drummer smiled at him.

“Think about what? You crazy fucker! Why did you called me here alone? Not to mention, so early?”

“Patience my dear, have patience! I have a surprise for you. Please would you like to turn out the light” Tommy pointed with his head towards the switch. “I need it to be dark or is going to ruin the surprise.”

The guitarist did what his ex lover ordered him. Why did he always do what Tommy wanted from him and barely even questioning it?  
The small room fell into darkness, and Gilby felt something jump in his stomach. He hated when he had to stay alone with Tommy and now in the dark it was even worse. 

When his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he could make out the silhouette of Tommy’s sexy body next to the pult. God, Tommy still made him feel a shiver in his spine. He hated the fact that he can’t stay alone with the drummer without being turned on. Why did he agree to come here in first place? Was he so stupid as to think that he could forget the pain they had caused each other?

Remembering back when they were starting Rockstar Supernova with Jason Newsted and a couple of other friends, Gilby had never looked at Tommy as he did, that unforgettable day when they were the only two from Supernova behind the stage. All the lights were off except for the one they used on the stage for the rehearsal. Tommy was wearing his best leather pants that held his ass so tightly. He went down from the stage, lost from view, in the darkness for a moment, and then appearing right in front of Gilby in the next moment. Catching him off guard and suddenly pressing his lips on the shocked guitarist’s lips. Gilby was surprised to notice that he parted his lips to allow Tommy’s tongue in his mouth. Ok, all was good and under control right? But what was happening?

“I’ve seen you staring at my ass from down here all the time.” Tommy whispered in his ear.

Was he staring at Tommy’s ass? Ok he appreciated how sexy the drummer still looks in those leather pants, and how many more groupies he can make happy. But did he actually stare at him, and did he put himself in the blessed groupie’s number? Well he was about to find out.

“This is your first time isn’t it?” asked Tommy, sensing Gilby’s uncertainty.  
“Uh huh” Gilby nodded.

“Don’t worry dear it won’t hurt. I’ll make it gentle to make you happy”...

This was the first time he had had sex with a man. This was also one of the last moments when Tommy was ever gentle with him. After this there were times when Tommy will come back high or drunk, and beat him just for not being awake when the drummer came home. 

Gilby would go out meeting random guys and sleep with them just to hurt Tommy. They had to put an end to this by breaking up but God he still loved Tommy like the day he first kissed him behind the stage.

“Gilby...GILBERT!” Tommy’s voice shouting his name snapped him back to the reality. 

“What? What...?”

“I said if you want, come here and take a seat, the surprise soon will be here.” He looked at Gilby, who hesitated for a moment. “Come on babe, come here, I don’t bite. Not at that moment anyway”

The guitarist smiled nervously, took seat and settled himself in front of the glass window.

“You are shaking babe.” Tommy put a hand on top of his ex lovers. “Why? Is there something wrong?” he asked smiling knowingly.

‘Great, Tommy. Next time, why don’t you put your hand on my crotch?’ Gilby could feel the blood rising to his head. Well the problem as he considered it was, it was not only the blood that was rising in him.

Shifting his position, he turned around to avoid the drummers gaze.

“What is it babe? Are you still turned on by the old boy?” Tommy asked with his perfect devil smile.

“Oh fuck off Tommy!”

Shrugging, Gilby got up from the seat and started to pace nervously across the room.  
Come on you idiot get a grip on yourself, he will hurt you again and find another toy in no time, you should know better. What the fuck is taking so long for Tommy to finally show me this surprise, and let me go home? Safe in my bed alone, thinking of what would have been if we had been just a little bit kinder to each other.

The lights down in the main hall turned on, but drowned in his pain and anger, the brunette barely noticed this fact. Somewhere from the dark behind him, Tommy reached out to him. 

Gilby barely noticed that either. Two strong hands, getting a grip on his shoulders and leading his body through the room back to the overseeing window. He let Tommy lead him through like he was in a trance, all movements seeming like in slow motion and somewhat unreal. As if his body in the drummer’s hands did not belong to his mind. Tommy turned his head towards the glass.

“Here, you go Gilby the surprise has just arrived.”

Snapping suddenly back to the reality, he looked down where Slash was leaning in towards Duff, explaining something in his ear. As the seconds went on it looked to Gilby that Slash’s lips were a bit too close for normal whispering.

“They have been lovers for over 5 years now, secretly of course. Haven’t you noticed? They think they are being discreet because of their wives, but nothing can escape my eyes.” the Crue drummer laughed. “They use places like this before the rest of the band arrives. They think it’s more secure.”

Tommy reached under the table and lifted a camera ready for recording.

“Ready for the show?” he laughed before turning the camera to the glass window and pushing the “record” button.

“You can’t....” Gilby turned to argue, but stopped shocked and surprisingly fascinated at the same time to see what was going to happen.

Down below unaware of the two men watching them, and unsuspecting about the camera, Slash was becoming more confident and comfortable. He reached his hand to Duff’s face and brushed some blonde strands from the bassist’s face.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” The guitarist’s breath brushed on Duff’s neck, tickling him and making the hair on his neck rise.

“Yes Slash, you discover this every time. Now please let’s get to the point. We don’t have much time as you know.”


End file.
